There are a variety of ways that a computer can be attacked to compromise the computer's functionality. For example, viruses and worms are common attacks that are utilized to hinder the functionality of a computer. To counterbalance these attacks, there have been a proliferation in computer anti-virus software applications that attempt to identify the virus or worm and neutralize the threat of the virus or worm spreading from a local computer to another computer.